The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical contacts, and, more particularly, to electrical contacts that include one or more locking barbs that hold the electrical contact within an electrical connector housing.
Some electrical contacts are held within the housing of the associated electrical connector using resilient locking barbs. For example, the locking barbs may extend radially outward from a base of the electrical contact. As the electrical contact is inserted into the electrical connector housing, engagement between the locking barbs and the housing resiliently compresses the locking barbs radially inward toward the electrical contact base. Once the locking barbs pass an internal shoulder of the electrical connector housing, the resilient locking barbs spring radially outward into engagement with the internal shoulder. Engagement between the locking barbs of the electrical contact and the shoulder of the electrical connector housing prevents removal of the electrical contact from the housing in at least one direction.
To remove the electrical contact from the electrical connector housing, the resilient locking barbs are compressed radially inward relative to the electrical contact base until the locking barbs clear the internal shoulder of the electrical connector housing. At least some known electrical connectors therefore include a retaining clip positioned within the electrical connector housing between the housing and the electrical contact. The retaining clip is slidable along a length of the electrical contact. To remove the electrical contact from the electrical connector housing, the retaining clip is slid over the locking barbs to thereby compress the locking barbs radially inward relative to the electrical contact base. The retaining clip holds the locking barbs in an unlocked position wherein the locking barbs clear the internal shoulder of the electrical connector housing, such that the electrical contact can be removed from the housing. However, the retaining clip increases the number of components of the electrical connector, which may increase a cost of the electrical connector and/or a difficulty of assembling the electrical connector. Moreover, a handle or other portion of the retaining clip that is grasped to slide the retaining clip over the locking barbs may only be accessible at a rear end of the electrical connector that terminates the end of a cable or is mounted on a circuit board (as opposed to a front end that mates with a mating connector). Adequate space may therefore need to be provided at the rear end of the electrical connector to enable a person to grasp the retaining clip with a tool or a person's hand.